Babbysitter
by Aiko Amori
Summary: —¿Una niñera?— preguntó Sasuke escupiendo las papas. —Sí— respondió feliz su madre. Hinata Hyuuga necesitaba un trabajo. —Cuidará de ti e Itachi— Éste último alzó una ceja extrañado ¡Pero si ya tenía veintiún años! /Hiatus/
1. ¿Niñera?

**_Babbysitter_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 29/07/09

Género: Romance/Humor

Sumario: —¿Una niñera?— preguntó Sasuke escupiendo las papas. —Sí— respondió feliz su madre. Hinata Hyuuga necesitaba un trabajo. —Cuidará de ti e Itachi— Éste último alzó una ceja extrañado ¡Pero si ya tenía veintiún años! Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta: Era su nueva niñera.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

**¿Niñera?**

Leía detenidamente el periódico para ver si encontraba un trabajo pronto, en verdad lo necesitaba. Iba marcando con un plumón rosa fosforescente los empleos en que se solicitaba ser mayor de dieciocho. Ella sólo tenía quince años. Suspiró y con su mano buscó el café con leche que minutos antes le había traido su hermana menor. Mientras meneaba su bebida, pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer para poder mantenerse a sí misma y a Hanabi.

_El dinero que nos dejó mi padre está a punto de acabarse, necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto ya que si no lo hago Hanabi tendrá que dejar la escuela al igual que yo _Se lamentaba internamente. Le dolería ver que su hermana pequeña tuviera que dejar sus estudios para poder solventar mejor los gastos de el modesto departamento en el que vivían y también que el dinero alcanzara para comer.

Su situación era crítica. Ella tuvo que dejar el colegio por que lo que tenían no alcanzaba para la educación de ambas. Fue un sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, ya que le encantaba ir a la escuela y era muy buena alumna, pero si tuviera que volverlo a hacer, lo haría, todo por Hanabi.

El padre de las chicas, Hiashi Hyuuga, había muerto hacía dos años en un accidente aéreo cuando se trasladaba a otro país para unos asuntos de negocios, desgraciadamente el avión no llegó a su destino y todos los pasajeros que iban en aquel vuelo fallecieron.

Al enterarse Hinata, lloró en silencio en su cuarto por la repentina partida de su padre; abrazó con fuerza a Hanabi diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. «Todo iba a estar bien» Sí, claro. Qué ironía.

Se sentía culpable por no tener trabajo. Por no darle una buena vida a Hanabi. Por todo. De repente tuvo la sensación de estrujar el diario contra su cara, frotarse con él hasta manchar con tinta su blanca cara. Respiró y trató de tranquilizarse.

Si perdía los estribos, ella perdía. Tenía que tener control consigo misma. Si ella se desmoronaba, su hermana igual lo hacía. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

Buscó en la segunda página y encontró un anuncio.

"Chica responsable que cuide de dos niños. Llevarlos a la escuela, prepararles comida y entretenerlos. Se le pagará trescientos cincuenta dólares a la semana, si muestra buen comportamiento el sueldo sube." Seguido del mensaje venía el teléfono y la dirección de la casa.

Al leer dónde se situaba el hogar, supo que era gente de buena posición económica y conocía bien por allá, ya que era dónde vivían su hermana, su padre y ella; su casa la habían embargado por motivos de deudas y la perdieron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó al teléfono correspondiente tratando de no tartamudear y contestó una mujer de dulce voz que le inspiró mucha confianza; saludó cortesmente y le preguntó si el trabajo de cuidar a los dos niños estaba ya ocupado. La señora negó y cómo la chica le cayó bien desde que la escuchó, le dijo que se presentara a las cinco de la tarde frente a su puerta y ahí ella vería si le daba el trabajo, le mencionó por última vez que ella tenía preferencia. Hinata le agradeció y las dos colgaron el auricular.

Hanabi había estado pegada a la bocina oyendo todo lo que le decían a su hermana mayor y la abrazó con efusividad mientras gritaba de felicidad. Hinata sonrió y pidió a Dios que le dieran el trabajo, para así poder estar completamente feliz.

Entonces sucedió que tocaron con insistencia a la puerta. Con esa forma de tocar las dos sabían de quién se trataba: de Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Hinata.

Corriendo fue la pequeña castaña a abrir y la rubia entró como si también ella viviera ahí. Al verla, Ino revolvió los cabellos de Hanabi y ésta hizo un gesto torcido. Le agradaba la muchacha, pero lo que no le gustaba era que le alborotaran el pelo y que la trataran como una chiquilla, refunfuñó por lo bajo y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, no quería atarear más a Hinata.

Hinata se levantó del sofá y saludó a Ino y ésta le palmeó la espalda con firmeza. Casi tosía a causa del golpe, pero logró controlarse y sonrió cansada, su amiga solía tener siempre mucha energía y deseos de hablar siempre, eso último no era mucho de la manera de ser de ella, pero igualmente apreciaba a la rubia.

La Yamanaka le preguntó que tal le había ido la búsqueda de trabajos y Hinata le dijo que bien, que posiblemente tendría, si todo salía bien, trabajo de niñera. Ésta se atragantó y abrió sus ojos azules, sin importarle escupir el agua que había tomado, la felicitó y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo, según palabras de ella, luego abrió su celular y miró la hora, ya era tiempo de irse. Se despidió de la Hyuuga y cerró la puerta de golpe.

En cuánto su amiga se fue, Hinata se puso de pie y se dispuso ir a tomar una ducha. Le avisó a Hanabi para que ésta no se alarmara si no la veía y ella asintió, mientras que volteaba el pan tostado, mejor dicho, el pan _quemado._

—Oh, cielos. Estúpido pan— maldijo a todos los panes que existieran en la tierra y tiró el décimo pan a la basura.

El agua fría deslizaba por su nívea piel limpiando el jabón de lavanda que Hinata había puesto sobre su cuerpo. Esparció por sus manos el champú olor a fresa y masajeó su cabello. Al terminar de ducharse, envolvió su cabellera en una toalla y otra en su cuerpo, salió del baño y buscó en los cajones un vestido que estuviera presentable. Eligió uno sencillo que era color blanco y le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, era liso, para nada escotado.

Tomó su ropa interior y pronto se vistió. Antes de ponerse el vestido, se arrodilló bajo de la cama y encontró sus balerinas negras, que tenían un sujetador poco más arriba del tobillo. Se paró frente al espejo, agarró el cepillo y se hizo una coleta alta, se puso un listón blanco y dejó su fleco al frente. No le gustaba pintarse, mas sacó un brillo labial natural y se puso un poco en los labios. Se sentía más que rara así.

Lo único bueno es que no se había puesto tacones, que si no, batallaría demasiado y ¿quién le aseguraba que no caería en frente de sus próximos jefes, si es lo llegaban a ser? A su cabeza llegó una imagen de ella cayéndose enfrente de la familia y ellos reían. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Terminó de arreglarse, salió del cuarto y fue a la sala a mirar la hora: cuatro y media. Tarde. Tenía que irse ya.

Le dijo a Hanabi que no le abriera a nadie y que se cuidara mucho. Ésta sólo hizo un ademán de asentir con la mano y miró el último pan que había preparado: quemado. Tomó el pan entre sus manos y lo torturó diciendo que muriera y pegó varias veces en la mesa.

_0o0_

—¿Qué? ¿Una niñera?— farfulló Sasuke, escupiendo las papas que se había metido a la boca. No sabía a qué se debía aquello, pero sí sabía que cuando tenía cinco años nunca tuvo a ninguna ¿Pero por qué la iba a tener cuando ya tenía quince años y pico? ¡Ya estaba bastante grandecito para poder cuidarse solo!

—Sí, ¿no te parece genial?— respondió feliz su madre. El moreno negó. —Pues es estupendo.— en el tono de Mikoto Uchiha seguía siendo dulce ante la negativa de su hijo menor.

Itachi interrumpió el partido de fútbol que miraba sólo para burlarse de su hermano, éste lo miró fastidiado y le lanzó una almohada para callarlo. Aun así, su hermano mayor se la quitó y siguió echándole burla, diciéndole que lo tenían que cuidar por que no sabía hacerlo solo.

—Cuidara de ti e Itachi— añadió inocentemente la madre de ambos, yendo a la cocina. Inmediatamente las palabras de Mikoto sellaron los labios de Itachi y alzó una ceja, ¿pero por qué a él? ¡Ya tenía veintiún años!

Ahora tocaba el turno de burlarse a Sasuke, que al ver la expresión de Itachi, se mofó de él y continuó mirando la televisión. Mas no se pudo concentrar en lo que veía, sólo podía imaginarse a su nueva niñera. Hizo una mueca de asco imaginando a una señora cincuentona cuidando de él y dándole bastonazos si no se dormía a las siete de la tarde; si iba a ser así, tenía que decirle adiós a las fiestas a medianoche, a las carreras en coche, a sus amigos, y a su actual novia, Sakura Haruno.

Teniendo el título del hombre más atractivo de la ciudad, Itachi debía cuidar que no se enterara nadie que tenía niñera, por que si era así peligraría su reputación. Todas las mujeres de entre diecinueve y veintidós o más años querían andar con él, y las de trece y diecisiete con su hermano Sasuke. Querían reclamar, pero ya conocían a su mamá; si una idea se metía en su cabeza, nadie, ni siquiera su esposo Fugaku, podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha se miraron al mismo tiempo, sus cejas se juntaron y arrugaron levemente la nariz. Eso sí que traería problemas para ambos.

Sasuke era un chico arrogante y consentido. Tenía novias, pero ninguna le interesaba en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres le dieran todo y como no le faltaba nada, adoptó aquella actitud _atrayente _para las chicas que andaban detrás de él.

Itachi estudiaba en la Universidad, no obstante aún continuaba morando con sus padres. Todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus encantos y cambiaba rápido de novia. Al igual que a su hermano, no había nadie que le gustara mucho para tener una novia formal y por ello no tomaba en serio a nadie. Aunque ambos tenían su lado muy _bueno_.

Aún con la mueca de repugnacia impregnada en sus bellas caras pensaban en su posible niñera. Seguro era una señora mayor, con una verruga en la nariz, regordeta, con bastón y que los obligaría a comer frijoles y brócoli todos los días, según ella para estar sanos y fuertes. También les prepararía un licuado con yema de huevo y espárragos y los obligaría a tomárselos. ¡Horror!

La televisión gigante de pantalla plana que ocupaba casi toda la pared de la sala seguía proyectando imágenes mientras que ellos seguían torturándose mentalmente. Su mamá llegó al lado de ellos y se sentó a la orilla del sillón, esperando la llegada de la posible niñera de sus adorables niños.

_0o0_

Aferraba sus dedos que temblaban demasiado a su vestido. Sus piernas no se quedaban atrás, y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Tragó hondo y dirigió su dedo al botón del timbre. La señora que se encargaba de la limpieza le había abierto la puerta y ella se había confundido pensando que era la dueña del hogar y le estaba hablando del trabajo, cuando la mujer le va diciendo que ella simplemente era una trabajadora de ahí Hinata se disculpó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

Ahora se situaba delante de la casa de los niños que cuidaría, los niños quizá tendrían entre cinco y diez años, no podían ser tan traviesos. Retiró su dedo del timbre y dudó, después se echó ánimos y tocó el timbre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Buenas noches. ¿Mal capítulo, no? Ouch. Lo sé. Pésimo.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Aunque creo que no :/. Culpen a mi cabeza que causa estragos en la noche.

Hasta luego.

**Aiko Amori**


	2. ¿Niños o adolescentes?

_**Babbysitter**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 16/08/09

Género: Romance/Humor

Sumario: —¿Una niñera?— preguntó Sasuke escupiendo las papas. —Sí— respondió feliz su madre. Hinata Hyuuga necesitaba un trabajo. —Cuidará de ti e Itachi— Éste último alzó una ceja extrañado ¡Pero si ya tenía veintiún años! Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta: Era su nueva niñera.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos **

**Niños adolescentes**

**_0o0_**

**A** penas había tocado el timbre cuando separó abruptamente su mano de aquel botón. No sabiendo qué hacer; enroscó sus dedos entre su coleta, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena para socializar con las personas y esa no sería la excepción, de eso estaba segura.

¿Y si corría a esconderse detrás de ese arbusto de forma redonda? _Genial, no se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor, Hinata. _Sabía que esa idea era más que pésima. Y contando con lo buena que era para correr, la encontrarían tratando de ocultarse. Conocía lo que haría si se diera ese caso: Se pondría colorada hasta las orejas, formaría una sonrisa tonta y diría que su árbol estaba muy bien cuidado y bonito. Claro, eso haría.

Le dio una ligera palmada a su frente y dio un paso hacia delante sin saberlo, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Lo bueno es que estaba la puerta enfrente de ella, que sino, ¡sopas! Azotaría como tabla.

Apoyó su mano en aquella puerta de madera de pino fina y tomó aliento. Ese momento tenía que llegar. Y vendría… pronto.

No comprendía el porqué se ponía tan nerviosa. Si sólo eran niños a los que cuidaría. Pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

_Tranquila. Sólo son niños, no hay de qué preocuparse _Sí, era difícil calmarse cuando el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ti. ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿si eran unos niños desobedientes? ¿Problemáticos? ¿O si tenían todo lo anterior?

Se instaló otro golpe un poco más fuerte en la cabeza para recobrar la razón. El miedo ya se encontraba presente y se iba esparciendo por cada célula de su cuerpo. No permitiría que avanzara un centímetro más. Ni uno sólo.

Justo cuando le pegaba a su frente, sus ojos percibieron que la puerta ya estaba abierta, mostrando el lujoso interior de la mansión. Lo malo es que aún se sostenía de la entrada de la casa y tuvo que saltar para no caer hacia enfrente. Su ingreso hubiera sido triunfal.

Miró al piso para ver si su pie no se habría atorado en un lugar en particular y luego lo lamentara. Vio con alivio que no fue así. Pero había algo más en aquel piso laminado café claro: un zapato de una mujer. El calzado era elegante. Quizá tendría seis centímetros de tacón y era de un color negro.

Elevó con presteza la vista por que desde chica le habían dicho que no era de buena educación ver hacia abajo a las personas.

Suponía con quién se encontraría. Recordó que había hablado por teléfono con una mujer de voz dulce. Lo más seguro era que fuera la misma que tenía enfrente.

No cabía duda. Era la misma. Ése timbre de voz tan amable no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ella. Tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos oscuros, que dentro de ellos se miraba que había gran bondad. La cabellera le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, era sedosa y brillante, de un tono negro azulado muy parecido al de ella.

Se apresuró a saludarla. Debía ser educada. Tal como lo era en realidad.

—Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha. Mucho gusto en conocerla— afloró una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y le extendió la mano; mas no solamente era por pura cortesía, sino también por que la mujer le agradó. Sin saber porqué, le recordó a su madre.

Mikoto correspondió afectuosamente al saludo y le estrechó la mano, sin que su sonrisa se apartara de su cara. Iba a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpida por su hijo menor, que habló con voz aburrida.

—No tengo ganas de galletas, madre. Y si es una de las locas, que se vaya— Ni siquiera vio a la chica, sólo escuchó una voz femenina. Se acomodó más al fondo del sillón tratando de quitarle el control a Itachi; mientras que éste otro no miraba nada más que a la televisión y buscaba más papas en la bolsa que casi estaba vacía.

Hinata pensó en lo anterior dicho, ¿en verdad parecía una misionera que vendía galletas? ¿O una loca? Se miró su vestimenta y a ella le pareció que vestía como cualquier chica normal de su edad. Bueno, tal vez un poco más conservadora; pero nada más.

Le gustaba no enseñar. ¿Eso era malo? ¡Si antes usaba una gran chamarra! Ahora ya no, eso era ganancia. Usaba vestidos sueltos; le incomodaba los que se pegaban a la piel y que no se podía estar en paz. Se corría el riesgo de que se rompiera la tela con ese tipo de vestimenta, y como ella era tan propensa a los accidentes, era otra razón más para no utilizarlos.

Tampoco su personalidad tímida permitía que usara ese tipo de ropa. Simplemente no le gustaba. E incluso aún con un vestido suelto que cubría sus hombros, se ponía una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. De igual forma, los tacones nunca en su vida se los había puesto. Prefería por mucho las balerinas. Y si tenían un sujetador por la parte del tobillo, mejor. Mientras más lejos se mantuviera de los zapatos con tacón, se hacía un bien a ella y a la comunidad.

Sin hacer mucho caso al comentario de Sasuke, Mikoto hizo pasar a Hinata a la cocina. Ahí la entrevistaría y sabría si sería una buena niñera de sus retoños.

La muchacha pasó inadvertida, ya que Sasuke e Itachi estaban atentos mirando ¨Los Locos Adams¨. El mayor no pudo evitar hacer una comparación no muy agradable para su hermano.

—Te pareces a Merlina— mencionó serio Itachi, cuando apareció la chica. Miró a su hermano y sonrió de medio lado, burlándose de él.

El moreno no lo tomó con tanta gracia y le volvió a lanzar la almohada a la cara y diciendo un ¨Cállate, Itachi¨. No hacía falta hacer la comparación entre Merlina Adams y Sasuke Uchiha: Los dos eran serios, de cabello negro, pálidos y como diría Itachi, _raros. _

_0o0_

Atravesaron la sala en menos de un santiamén y llegaron a la cocina pronto. Observó rápidamente la casa. Era hermosísima. Se parecía mucho a la que antes vivían su padre, Hanabi y ella. La casa era, en su mayoría, color blanca. Desde las paredes hasta algunos muebles. A la entrada del hogar había un escalón, que si no lo hubiera visto, habría hecho otro de sus espectáculos. Agradeció eso. Al ver jarrones tan caros y elegantes, apretó su mochila blanca contra sí. Tenía temor de hacer un movimiento torpe y tirar algún objeto que en su vida trabajando podría pagar.

Mikoto consideró que era preferible saber si esa chica de aspecto delicado sería, en definitiva, la niñera de Sasuke e Itachi. Era muy joven. Y eso no pasaba desapercibido por la señora Uchiha, pero eso no era lo primordial para ella; con saber controlar y cuidar a sus hijos con eso bastaba y sobraba.

Empujó la puerta de la cocina y entró, seguida de Hinata. Hasta ese momento Hinata no se había percatado de lo distinguido que vestía la mujer. Vestía similar a ella. El vestido de la señora estaba a la misma altura que el de la Hyuuga y de parecido corte. La única diferencia era que el de ella era negro. Bien decían que el negro te hacía ver elegante. Ahora lo confirmaba.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un jarrón con agua. Le preguntó a Hinata si quería agua u otra bebida, ella agradeció el gesto y dijo que agua estaba bien. Ésta asintió y se dirigió a la cocina integral y tomó dos vasos en los cuales vació el fresco líquido. Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero Mikoto sonrió y le dijo que así estaba bien.

—¿En qué has trabajado anteriormente?—preguntó la mujer, entretanto le daba el vaso con agua.

Había trabajado cuidando perros. Aunque sólo de esos chihuahueños, pequeños, con los cuales no batallaba mucho. Pero un buen día la despidieron sin decirle nada más y tuvo que buscar otro trabajo. Esa era su realidad. Solamente nombró que había cuidado perros, no precisamente la raza de éstos.

Un punto a su favor.

Bebió un poco de agua y vio a la mujer. Ella de igual forma había tomado agua y, después de un breve silencio, apuntó.

—Espléndido. Así podrás cuidar de Pelusa—volteó para atrás y luego se volvió. Entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y miró fijamente a Hinata. Era la candidata ideal.

¿Pelusa? ¿Acaso era una perrita? Se vio en la curiosidad de preguntar quién era Pelusa, pero no se sentía aún con la confianza de andar preguntándole cada rato a la señora. Se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció callada. Sabía que era lo mejor.

Esta iba a ser una corta entrevista, según pronosticaba Mikoto. La chica se miraba seria y no iba a andar de vaga en vez de cuidar a sus niños. Se paró lentamente y suspiró, no estaba fastidiada ni algo por el estilo, sólo que le resultaba difícil hacer esa pregunta a una muchacha que parecía inocente. Por un momento se le olvidó, pero cuando la recordó supo que esa pregunta era esencial para contratarla o no.

Hinata percibió que la expresión de la señora cambió, algo que hizo que ella también lo hiciera. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y pensó que no la iba a aceptar. No podía ser.

Ahora o nunca.

—¿Tienes novio?— era buena madre y por eso no iba a permitir que el novio de la niñera estuviera con sus hijos y que, por estar con su enamorado, ella no cuidara de sus hijos. O peor aún, que anduvieran besuquéandose enfrente de ellos cuando ella no estuviera. Bien, cuando sus hijos no estaban pegados al televisor solía ver ¨Esposas Desesperadas¨, quizá a eso se debía que tomara tales prevenciones; mas prefería hacer eso por la seguridad y bienestar de ellos.

Hinata se quedó muda. Bueno, esa interrogante era preferente a escuchar la noticia de que no había sido elegida para ese trabajo. Tenía que apresurarse a contestar, ya que podía ser que la señora se molestara, aunque Hinata dudaba que lo hiciera —por la manera de ser de Mikoto, que, a pesar que no tenía nu una sola hora de conocerla, sabía que era una mujer buena—, pero de todos modos respondió.

—N-no.— a decir verdad, jamás había tenido uno. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante.

Mikoto supo que no mentía. De chica había sido como ella. No había tenido novio hasta los dieciocho. Cuando conoció a Fugaku. Aunque a ella no le importaba tener o no tener, pero cuando se encontró con Fugaku todo cambió. Todavía a la chica le faltaba un buen tramo que recorrer. No había prisa. El amor llegaría. Eso Mikoto lo sabía.

Se acercó un poco a la chica y le acarició la cabellera. Definitivamente le recordaba bastante a su madre. En vez de ponerse intranquila, sucedió totalmente lo contrario. Los nervios se alejaron de ella y ya no sentía la angustia que había pasado minutos antes.

—El trabajo es tuyo. Estás contratada—terminó por decir Mikoto, con una expresión agradable en su rostro. Más de lo usual. Esa chica era buena muchacha. Hinata sonrió, agradecida. Y no tardó en decirle las gracias. —De nada, gracias a ti. Ven, te presentaré a mis hijos.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y fue con la señora, dispuesta a conocer a los niños que cuidaría, llevaría a la escuela, alimentaría y entretendría. Se acordó de los dos jóvenes que miró en la sala. Tal vez eran hijos de la mujer, pero no estaba segura. ¿Entonces tenía cuatro hijos? Como algunos decían, la curiosidad se comió al gato y preguntó, sin pensarlo más tiempo:

—Señora Uchiha, ¿usted tiene cuatro hijos?—le seguía de cerca el paso. Iban caminando hacia la sala. Miró como Mikoto giró la cabeza para verla y, extrañada, negó. La chica de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño sin saberlo y vio como la mujer Uchiha miraba a los dos chicos que estaban sentados viendo la televisión gigante.

Seguro era una equivocación, ¿no?

—No. Sólo tengo dos — observó a Sasuke e Itachi para que Hinata los mirara. —Chicos.— llamó a sus hijos y le pidió a Hinata que se acercara.

Como seguían viendo el televisor y no hacían caso alguno, Mikoto despojó del control a Itachi y la apagó. Parecían hipnotizados por aquel artefacto ya que no separaban ni un segundo la vista de la pantalla.

—Oye—pronunciaron ambos. Al ver a su madre, inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Le podrían atención a lo que fuera que iba a decir y luego prenderían de nuevo la tele. Entre más rápido, mejor.

—Chicos, les presento a su nueva niñera. —anunció feliz Mikoto, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera enfrente de ellos.

Itachi y Sasuke alzaron al mismo tiempo la ceja derecha, sin comprender. ¿Y que había de la señora con una verruga y que prepararía licuados excéntricos? Bueno, siquiera la chica era linda.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Ellos eran los _niños_?

Aun pensaban que era una broma. ¿_Ella_, su _niñera_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**._Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **En serio, estoy a punto de tirar la computadora por el segundo piso. Pero si lo hago, me va mal. Además de que es la única que tengo por ahora :C. Sí, me quitaron la otra, que no era tan lenta como ésta. En verdad, tenía ganas de estrellarme contra la pantalla por que no funcionaba, tardó como treinta minutos y algo. Bueno, dejando atrás mi amargura, cambio de tema.

¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Estoy más que sorprendida! ¡No me esperaba tantos reviews y Favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias! Si los tuviera enfrente, me abalanzaría sobre ustedes y los abrazaría fuerte. Son lo máximo, chicos. No me esperaba tal aceptación.

Siento la tardanza. Entré a clases y continuo trabajando, eso me absorbe por completo. Es muy pesado. A penas tengo los fin de semana, y a veces ni eso. La próxima actualización que leerán será la de **_Complicado Amor _**no pongo fecha por que no se cuando vaya a colgar el capítulo, pero de que lo tendrán ¡Lo tendrán! De eso seguro.

Mis agradecimientos infinitos a:

**princesita**

**Fayuka-chan**

**Fany D. Flowright**

**Hiinata-Kauliitz**

**kaila maya the wather**

**Sakura-VeroPau**

**xXBlackxxStarXx**

**hyuuga**

**betsy-chan**

**gesy**

**mich3litha-Uchiha-neko**

**Okashira janet**

**Kaorii-chan**

**LennaParis**

**Angiie Hyuuga**

**princezzhina-dark**

**Camila**

**Mazii-chan**

**Harmonia love**

**Reika-Deathless**

**pAuL1Naa **

**yamiko**

**hisany**

**Basi**

**sairiko**

**Crazy-Ale-chan**

**Aurora**

**p0rj0d3r**

**Rach Black**

**angela-hinata**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**Neko-Naru-Uchiha**

**()**

**citlali**

**Rieko-sama**

**dark groW**

**pAuL1naa**, disculpa por la falta de asteriscos en tu nombre, en este teclado no me sale u.u. Oh, y una chica (o) que no puso nombre en el review, lo puse en el paréntesis. Se agradece mucho el comentario n.n. Todos sus comentarios se agradecen de corazón.

Muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Un beso. Gracias por leer.

No sé cuando los vuelva a leer, espero que sea pronto. Hasta luego. Suerte en todo.

**Aiko Amori**


	3. Hinata, tú puedes

_**Babbysitter**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: Jueves 15 de octubre de 2009

Género: Romance/Humor

Sumario: —¿Una niñera?— preguntó Sasuke escupiendo las papas. —Sí— respondió feliz su madre. Hinata Hyuuga necesitaba un trabajo. —Cuidará de ti e Itachi— Éste último alzó una ceja extrañado ¡Pero si ya tenía veintiún años! Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta: Era su nueva niñera.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Hinata, tú puedes**

—Chicos, ¿están bien?— habló Mikoto, desconcertada por la actitud de sus hijos. Sabía que ellos eran serios por naturaleza, pero nunca lo habían estado tanto.

Sasuke tenía la piel blanca. Itachi estaba más tostado. Pero en tan sólo un instante, su madre se dio cuenta de que les cambió el color. Ambos se pusieron más blancos.

¡Ni en sus sueños más bizarros estaba que tuvieran una niñera!

Bien, uno que tuvo Itachi de un oso que quería abrazarlo era raro, ¡pero no tanto!

—Cuántos años tiene— soltó Sasuke precipitadamente. No esperaba una respuesta, la exigía. No preguntó, ordenó. Se dirigió a su mamá exclusivamente. Por un momento clavó su oscura mirada en Hinata, que cuando ella lo percibió, bajó abruptamente su cara.

El semblante de Mikoto cambió. Su sonrisa de hace unos instantes se achicó y le dio a entender a Sasuke que tenía que ser más educado. —Tiene quince años— contestó.

«_Quince años» «¡Quince años!»_

¿Cómo sería que tus amigos se enteraran de eso? ¿Cómo? Cuando tienes quince años. Y más aún, ¡cuando tienes veintiún años! Eso era para jalarse los cabellos.

_¿Saben? He escuchado por ahí que Sasuke tiene una niñera. _

_¿A poco hasta lo baña?_

_No sé, pero lo que si sé es que lo trae a la escuela_

_¿Y le lee un cuento antes de dormir? Oh, que lindo._

Sasuke sentía su orgullo caer. Podía hasta escuchar lo que dirían de él en el Instituto. No era que le importara mucho, pero eso ya era bastante. Gruñó por lo bajo y volteó a ver a su niñera. Sus labios se fruncieron en una delgada línea y regresó su vista a dónde la tenía antes.

_Me enteré de que el sexy de Itachi tiene niñera. Y yo que creía que se podía cuidar solo. Tan fuerte que se ve. Tan guapo que es. Tan..._

_¡Uh! No me lo esperaba. Esto sí que está bueno._

_¿Y cómo es su niñera?_

_No me lo van a creer, pero corre el rumor que es seis años menor que él, ¡osea quince años tiene!_

Itachi lo tomó con más calma. Mas no por eso dejó de ¨afectarle¨ el anuncio de su madre. De igual manera, su reputación estaba en la cuerda floja. No acabaría de comprender por qué su madre le había contratado una muchacha que los cuidara cuando precisamente él tenía veintiún años. La pudo haber tenido a los seis años o por ahí, pero no ya siendo mayor de edad.

Tenía que presentarse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y si daba un paso, estaba segura que caería. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el anuncio del periódico no decía las edades de los _niños_? O quizás eran niños, pero se alimentaban muy bien y comían un danonino todos los días... ¡Claro que no!

Algo le decía que ella podía. Que les dijera que ella iba a ser su niñera y que tenían que acatar sus reglas _¿Cuáles reglas? _La clave era oírse segura.

Cerró y apretó los puños un poco —algo inusual en ella—, levantó ligeramente el pie derecho dispuesta a avanzar; sintió que pisó algo y, por la distracción, cayó estrepitosamente en el sofá, a unos cuantos centímetros de Sasuke. Su nariz y el resto de su cara se hundieron en el mullido sillón y ahí quedó como por cinco segundos, cuando escuchó hablar por primera vez al mayor de los hermanos.

—Sasuke, te dije que quitaras la bolsa de papas— expuso con conocimiento.

—No dijiste nada.

—Les he dicho que no coman en la sala—esta vez habló Mikoto, llamándoles la atención.

Fue cuando reaccionó. Se levantó tal como cayó, mirando para todos lados. Vio la cercanía que tenía con el menor y se inclinó para atrás. Como si acabara de ver a Chucky. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó, muriéndose de pena. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, al parecer, para acomodar su cuello.

La señora Uchiha se acercó a donde estaba ella y le preguntó como se encontraba. Hinata en ese momento se estaba tocando la cabeza y asintió, dando a entender que sí, que no había pasado nada.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto fueron a parar al reloj romano de la sala, arriba del televisor. Seis con diez minutos. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Y era en momentos como ése en que Hinata deseaba que la tierra la tragara. _Ábrete tierra, por lo que más quieras, y trágame entera. _¿Por qué lo anhelaba? Simple. ¡Ella esperaba cuidar niños! ¡Niños! ¡No adolescentes! ¡Y menos a un muchacho en que estaba ya en edad de casarse casi!

Venga, nunca había salido con sus amigos. ¿Acaso podría tener experiencia en cuidar de dos jóvenes? En ese caso, los elefantes ya volaban por los aires y eran rositas.

Bien, bien. Recapitulando la frase anterior.

a) Hinata no tenía amigos.

b) Bueno, a excepción de Ino. ¡Pero ningún amigo del sexo masculino, que conste!

c) No tiene tiempo para salir. Cuidar de Hanabi, llevarla a la escuela, prepararle comida y ayudarle con sus tareas no era para nada sencillo. Y aunque Ino le insistía en salir, diciéndole que su hermanita menor podía venir, ella siempre se negaba.

Sasuke miraba con detenimiento cada gesto de Hinata. La chica parecía estar en un estado de ensimismamiento, viendo sin mirar. En otro lugar. Que clase de niñera sería. Bufó y cruzó los brazos, posando de nuevo la vista en su progenitora; que igual, estaba muy seria.

Itachi permanecía inmóvil, no miraba a nadie y mucho menos prestaba atención a la situación.

—Itachi, Sasuke— llamó de pronto a sus hijos, para mirar después alrededor del inmueble —¿Pueden llevar a Hinata a dar un paseo por la casa para que conozca mejor?

Si su mamá lo decía, tenía que ser así. No había lugar a réplica alguna por parte de ninguno.

Asintieron, poniéndose de pie. Sasuke estiró los brazos e Itachi su cuello. Ése día era de flojera.

Y ella, ella simplemente estaba amedrentada. Si bien, a penas los conocía, le asustaba el hecho de que tuvieran que estirarse para dar solo un paseo. Efectivamente, todavía le faltaba mucho por conocer la actitud de los jóvenes. A pesar de que ella fuera ya una adolescente. Una adolescente adulta.

Inesperadamente se escucharon unos pasos al fondo del salón, al parecer provenían de la planta alta, bajando por las escaleras. El caminar era pausado, y lograba alterar las emociones de Hinata. ¿Había alguien más en casa? Por lo visto sí. ¿Pero quién?

¿Quién?

¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

_¡Basta, Hinata! _se reprochó a sí misma por alterarse tanto. Ser tan dramática nunca había sido parte de su personalidad, pero últimamente iba adquiriendo —o bien, descubriendo— algunos rasgos de ésta que con anterioridad ignoraba por completo.

Una ronca voz masculina detuvo los incesantes pensamientos de la Hyuuga. Sin saberlo, atrajo su mochila a su cuerpo, apretándola. Su rostro se pasmó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿No podía ser un poco, tan sólo un poco más extrovertida? Hasta ella misma lograba enfadarse en diversas ocasiones por su carácter.

—Mikoto, es hora de irnos—tenía un tinte áustero. Alcanzó a ver como los dos hermanos se giraron para ver a la persona que acababa de aparecer. Hinata no sentía que tuviera el suficiente valor para voltear y mirar al señor —por que seguramente eso era, ya que era casi imposible que un niño tuviera una voz tan recia.

La señora de la casa asintió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, que ella no pudo deducir.

—Estoy lista— y al terminar de hablar, una sonrisa se surcó en las comisuras de sus labios. Lo que había mencionado con anterioridad era toda la verdad. Tenía un vestido negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, éste era negro con toques azulados, brillante y sedoso. Y aunque no llevaba mucho maquillaje en su cara, se veía hermosa.

Por fin consiguió encontrar el valor que le faltaba para girarse y mirar al hombre.

Lentamente, cuán ratoncillo asoma la cabeza de su escondite, logró mover un poco su cuello y después todo su cuerpo. Distinguió que, ciertamente, era un hombre mayor. Bueno, mayor, mayor, lo que se dice mayor no. Un señor mayor sería como un anciano. ¿Un hombre maduro? Puede ser, pero maduro; maduro le sonaba a plátanos. Sí, cuando un plátano dejaba de ser verde y se convertía en amarillo. Se entiende ¿no? Cuando ya maduró.

Tal vez... ¿Un hombre entre los cuarenta y tantos años? ¡Eso! ¡Eso era lo que más se asimilaba a él!

Aplaudió. Un momento ¿Aplaudió? ¿Por qué rayos aplaudió? Su cuerpo sí que la estaba engañando. Con esto ganó la atención de todos los presentes, que fijaron su penetrante mirada en ella. Ésta oprimió sus manos una con la otra, arrepentida por el acto anterior que ella juraba, no había sido dueña.

Y se lo juraba a sí misma.

Oh, no. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo. Ella era _la _rara. La peculiar. La inusual, vaya. Cuando la mayoría de las chicas a la edad de doce o trece años se comenzaban a maquillar su cara —a pesar de que fuera horrible, pareciendo que irían a un concurso de Halloween, para saber quién se igualaba más a una bruja— ella no presentaba interés alguno por colocarse cosmético en su piel, es más, hasta le desagradaba.

Igual, si las chicas tenían novio a la edad de once años o menos, ella nunca lo tuvo. Aparte de su timidez, no era algo que le gustara confesar a alguien más —ni siquiera a Ino, su amiga. Que no importaba cuánto la apreciara; ella sabía que su rubia colega era algo _boca floja— _le daba cierta repulsión la idea de solamente juntar su boca con la de otro chico. El leer tantos libros que entre ellos destacaban la literatura, química y matemáticas, le habían enseñado que al besar a alguien compartías bacterías con ésta.

No era que ella fuera delicadita o fresita. Sólo que con cualquier cosa se enfermaba. Sí alguien estornudaba en frente de ella, aunque éste se tapara la boca, al día siguiente e incluso después de unas horas, ella ya tenía elevada la temperatura o, en otro caso, la garganta infectada.

Para su suerte su salud fue mejorando conforme el pasar de los años. No es que fuera muy sana, pero las enfermedades no la atacaban tan frecuentemente como antes solían hacerlo. Y eso era algo que ella agradecía a Dios.

**.**

**.**

_0o0_

Mikoto volteó a ver a Hinata, que desde hacía unos cuántos segundos se había quedado congelada. Desde el instante en que había aplaudido, ella pensó de que lo había hecho para llamar la atención, dar a notar que estaba ahí. Movió la mano derecha y le anunció a su esposo:

—Ella es Hinata, la nueva niñera de Itachi y Sasuke— esperó a que la muchacha se diera cuenta de la situación. Miró que su marido mantenía su posición, tal parecía que no estaba interesado en saludar a la chica. Frunció levemente el entrecejo por tal seriedad. —Hinata, él es mi marido, Fugaku.

Hinata se acercó un poco más y le tendió la mano al hombre mientras saludó. —Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha. —y como era su costumbre, no le llamó por su nombre, sino por su apellido. Ella consideraba que a quién es mayor que tú o a quién acabas de conocer había que tratarlo de usted, debido a que tutear tan rápidamente le resultaba complicado.

Él simplemente la miró serio y elevó pausadamente su mano, juntándola con la de la chica. No dijo nada.

Cuando encontraron el momento oportuno, separaron sus manos para volver cada uno a sus asuntos. Fugaku alzó su mano izquierda para ver su reloj, que era de oro blanco. Seis con veinte minutos. Ya debían irse para llegar a tiempo a la reunión de negocios a la asistiría al lado de su esposa.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin mencionar nada. Mikoto comprendió que ya había llegado el tiempo de irse.

—Volveremos pronto, chicos. Hasta luego.— se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano e iba a acercarse para darle un beso a sus hijos, pero un murmuro de su esposo la detuvo _Ya vámonos._

Hinata iba a preguntar cómo a qué hora iban a regresar, cuando la señora cerró la puerta tras de sí. _Que bien, ahora no sé a qué horas regresaré a casa y Hanabi está sola._

Suspiró de forma que solamente ella logró escuchar.

_Y ahora no sé que hacer, estoy sola con dos muchachos mayores y no se me ocurre nada._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que han de pensar que no tengo excusa para tardarme tanto y hacer un capítulo tan corto y de por sí malo. Pero tengo mis razones.

1) Problemas familiares (enfermedades).

2) Los estudios están más que pesados.´

3) Simple y sencillamente, mi vida es más dura ahora.

Quién sabe si, al hacer _esto _todavía sigan leyéndome. No sé. En estos momentos mi vida está en crisis, lo admito.

Venga, el próximo capítulo creo que será más divertido. Eso creo, ya que mi vida ahora no tiene nada de rosa, bueno, nunca lo ha sido tanto.

**Okashira janet:**

Sobre si saldrá Neji, estoy pensando en eso. Tal vez sí, es lo más probable. Aunque por ahora no aseguro nada.

Muchas gracias a ustedes, que me dejan su opinión. Se los agradezco sinceramente:

**okashira janet**

**Fany D. Flowright**

**LennaParis**

**citlali**

**xXBlackxxStarXx**

**adrifernan19**

**gesy**

**AngieHyuuga**

**koste**

**Mazii-chan**

**sxn-lady**

**betsy-chan**

**fe-chan-12**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Harmonia love**

**Rieko-sama**

**pAuL1Naa*****

**Reika-Deathless**

**hinasy**

**angela-hinata**

**Imani ki´ Nara**

**rukis**

**Ren-Tohsaka**

**princesita**

**flordezereso**

**Lilamedusa**

**hinata08byakugan**

**Lea Sabaku No**

**DarkAmy-chan**

También en el siguiente capítulo responderé reviews (si es que llegan). Gracias por leer.

Se cuidan y que Dios los bendiga.

**Aiko Amori **


	4. La novia de Sasuke

_**Babbysitter**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 30 de diciembre de 2009

Género: Romance/Humor

**Resumen:** —¿Una niñera?— preguntó Sasuke escupiendo las papas. —Sí— respondió feliz su madre. Hinata Hyuuga necesitaba un trabajo. —Cuidará de ti e Itachi— Éste último alzó una ceja extrañado ¡Pero si ya tenía veintiún años! Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

* * *

**_Capítulo Cuatro_**

**_La novia de Sasuke_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que no quería hacer, precisamente lo hacía. Le daba pánico. ¿A qué temerle? No había nada a que tenerle miedo. Al menos de que el hermano mayor tuviera cara de muñeco diabólico. Cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Los dos tenían buen perfil, por cualquier parte de donde los vieras. El mayor poseía una nariz perfecta —casi, nada es perfecto; pero en el caso de ellos, parecía que había una excepción—. Recta, muy a fin a su rostro. El menor también, aunque la suya por cualquier cosa era más respingada.

Negro profundo. Era el color que describía mejor al color de ojos de ambos. Si el hermano mayor tuviera el cabello corto como el menor, y éste tuviera su tono de piel más tostada, diría que eran gemelos. Tan parecidos que hasta en la expresión eran casi idénticos.

No se pondría tan nerviosa si no la estuvieran viendo sólo a ella en ese momento. Otro gallo cantaría si ella fuera la que los observara sin ser descubierta y no al revés. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué cuando ella quería recibir un poco de atención de parte de los demás no recibía ni una migaja; y ahora que no deseaba eso, sucedía?

Ah, a eso se le llama tener mala suerte.

Suspiró un poco y se decidió a hablar.

Llevaba como unos cinco minutos ahí, en el mismo lugar, parada. Era ya tiempo de hacer algo, ¿no? De perdida ir a cocinarles alguna cosa. No sabía si habían comido ya, así que ese era buen tema para iniciar una conversación con ellos.

—Ah… —quiso decir, pero retrocedió al ver que ellos no la miraban, sino que la ignoraban de nuevo por estar viendo la televisión.

En otro caso se hubiera quedado callada y mejor para ella, mas esa vez no tenía que ser así. Ella iba a recibir una cantidad de dinero por cuidar de ellos y no pensaba ganárselo de manera gratuita. No, no. Si lo iba a ganar tenía que ser por haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Además, Hanabi necesitaba de ella y del cheque. Sí, del cheque. La escuela no se pagaba sola y sin contar que debía dos meses de colegiatura, decidió dejar de pensar en aquello para no angustiarse aún más.

No supo ni cómo se atrevió, pero se puso enfrente de la pantalla plana. Ya. Estaba cansada de ser siempre invisible. Y ése era el momento para enfrentar sus propias inseguridades.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear más seguido. Oh, no. Venía el tic…

—Hazte a un lado —se escuchó decir a una voz áspera perteneciente al hermano menor, Sasuke, que la miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados. Dirigió si vista para ver al otro muchacho, que simplemente permanecía quieto, serio sí, pero tranquilo a fin de cuentas.

Con esas cuatro palabras se percató que el hermano mayor tenía mejor carácter que el más pequeño. Bueno, esa fue su primera impresión.

Antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra, la sorprendió que el hermano mayor intercediera… ¿Por ella? ¿O ya estaba alucinando? Eso era lo más seguro.

—Deja de hacer escándalo, Sasuke. Ya estás demasiado grandecito para ello. —murmuró, sin voltear a ver a Hinata, que permanecía helada, con las mano, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y, al igual, la boca entreabierta.

Vamos, él era en extremos serio, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una torcida, pero casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica. La gente tonta siempre le había molestado; pero ella no era así, bueno, tal vez un poco despistada y tímida, pero no tonta. Se podía decir que era inocente.

—Y lo dice el de veintiún años que es cuidado por una niñera menor que él —dijo el hermano menor de éste, para fastidiarlo. De igual manera su comportamiento era serio, aunque no tanto como el de Itachi.

—Y lo dice un metrosexual.

—Y lo dice el que veía Barney.

—Y lo dice el que se baña con un pato de hule.

Los ojos claros de la Hyuuga volaban de un lado a otro. Cuando no iban hacia donde Itachi, iban hacia Sasuke y viceversa. Hacerse cargo de la situación era parte de su trabajo, por más difícil que se viera la ocasión, así que tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia donde estaban ellos e intentó hacer que dejaran de discutir. Primero probó haciendo señas con sus manos para atraer su atención, cosa que no dio resultado; ya que seguían diciéndose unas que otras verdades.

Después tomó el control del televisor y le subió al volumen, de perdida para que voltearan a ver qué era lo que sucedía y así la mirarían sí o sí. Pero no. Continuaban así.

Quizás si ella no estuviera intentando que ellos le hicieran caso y se pusiera a escuchar las cosas que se decían, tal vez le ocasionaran un poco de risa. Era complicado creer que muchachos tan serios se pudieran agarrar discutiendo de esa manera. Aunque ya lo veía en persona, seguía siendo difícil de entender.

Bien. Entonces, mientras ellos seguían ¨platicando¨ ¿Por qué ella no iba a la cocina a prepararles algo para comer. Buena idea.

Se alejó sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta de ello y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, con suma precaución para no tirar ningún objeto de aquella casa que, a como se miraban, eran bastante caros.

Empujó la puerta de la cocina para luego dar un largo suspiro. Llevó sus manos a la cintura y se dijo a sí misma: _Y ahora, ¿cómo iré a empezar?_

Le dio una vuelta con la mirada a la cocina y pensó que sería bueno para hacerles. Por su mente pasó la idea de hacer algunos panecillos, sólo que para hacerlos se iba a tardar mucho más de lo que ella deseaba.

Miró hacia arriba del gran refrigerador y sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Había donas! Y no de cualquiera, ¡eran de sus favoritas! ¿Cómo no les iban a gustar esas deliciosas donas a los chicos? ¡Imposible!

Ahora el problema era alcanzarlas. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más alta? Medía a penas 1.60 metros. Inmediatamente pensó en recurrir a una silla de las que estaban ahí, pero eran de color claro.

Revisó sus zapatos y, efectivamente, estaban algo sucios. Sacó ambos de una buena vez, acercó la silla y se subió rápidamente en ella para agarrar el paquete de donas.

Ya con el paquete en sus manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a buscar dos vasos. Abrió varias puertas de muchas cajoneras de la cocina integral y encontró, sí, pero puros vasos y copas de vidrio. ¿Acaso en ninguna parte había unos sencillos vasos de plástico?

Cuando casi se daba por vencida, revisó una última cajonera y encontró unos modernos vasos de muchos colores y los tomó, feliz por haber finalizado con su búsqueda.

Abrió fugazmente ambas puertas del refrigerador, la de éste y la del congelador. Un viento frío llegó de golpe a su rostro. Cerró la última y buscó la leche en la otra. Miró tanta despensa en ese refrigerador que pensó que podría alimentarse a ella y a su hermana por varios meses. Vació lo que creyó suficiente de leche en los vasos y volvió a ponerla en su lugar.

Se sentía algo mal al ver que no podía prepararles algunos de sus platillos en aquellos momentos a los chicos. Pero, ¿cómo cocinar en una casa ajena, en la que desconoces todos los artefactos que ves a tu alrededor? Claro. Aquella mansión tenía los electrodomésticos más modernos que pudiera haber.

Decidió no acercarse demasiado a ellos. ¿Qué tal si apretaba por accidente un botón, y algo de ahí se descompusiera? ¡Ni imaginarlo! Más problemas de los que ya tenía… No, gracias.

Ya después, cuando viera nuevamente a la madre de ellos y tuviera oportunidad; le preguntaría cómo se utilizaba cada artefacto de aquella cocina, que parecía de esas que salen en las películas.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, tratando de pensar en cómo desempeñaría mejor su trabajo. Un trabajo que parecía no estar hecho para ella. Bueno, prácticamente todos. Pero de alguna forma u otra, ella encontraba la manera de conservarlos. Se preguntó si en aquella ocasión habría una excepción.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Luego hallaría algún momento en que pudiera pensar, pero por ahora ese momento era de actuar. Se levantó con rapidez y buscó una bandeja para llevar el alimento. Ordenó los vasos con leche y se preguntó cuántas donas se comerían ellos. Terminó decidiendo que era mejor llevar todo el paquete, para que ellos tomaran las que gustaran.

No podía abrir la puerta de la cocina al llevar las dos manos ocupadas por la bandeja, así que pensó volver a la mesa y dejar las cosas para poder abrirla; pero lo bueno de esa puerta era que no tenía perilla. Sólo con golpearla con su cadera se abriría.

Aunque a ella no le gustara tener que hacer eso, lo hizo. Empujó suavemente la puerta, pero ésta no se llegó a abrir lo suficiente para que ella lograra salir sin tener que dejar una pierna atrapada. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacerlo un poco más fuerte para salir sin tirar la bandeja, y con ello, las donas y la leche.

Con ese segundo impulso que le dio a la puerta sí se pudo abrir. Pero con lo que Hinata no contaba es que ésta se había estampado en la cara de Sasuke, quien en aquel momento iba rumbo a la cocina.

A través de la puerta Hinata pudo sentir que con ella había golpeado algo, pero no reparó en que ese _algo _realmente era _alguien. _Fue cuando se asomó para ver qué era cuando se produjo una fuerte impresión en ella que, en otra circunstancia, hubiera tirado lo que fuera que tuviera en manos, pero esta vez no fue así.

Abrió de forma considerable la boca e indagó en algún lugar que pudiera dejar la bandeja y ayudar al chico, que estaba con las manos cubriéndole la nariz y madiciendo.

—¡Demonios! —despotricó, con los ojos repentinamente con irritación. Si se había llevado un buen golpe.

Paulatinamente, dejó las cosas en una mesita de vidrio, que al lado tenía un florero con unos hermosos alcatraces. A pesar de que la cara de Sasuke era neutra, en su expresión pudo hallar cierto enfado al verla, pero no dijo nada más.

Ella se sintió culpable y no dudó en hacérselo saber ofreciéndole sus más sinceras disculpas. No había tiempo para la timidez.

—D-discúlpeme. No lo había visto, discúlpeme por favor.—dijo, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, tratando de distraerse con el elegante diseño de éste. Era piso laminado, de un bonito color café claro.

—Sólo cállate. —masculló el chico, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla. Con su antebrazo izquierdo incitó a la puerta a abrirse y así él poder acceder a la cocina.

_¡Maravilloso, Hinata! Entras a trabajar de niñera y te ganas de buenas a primeras el desprecio de uno de los muchachos a los cuales debes de cuidar. _Sus hombros sintieron repentinamente cansancio y los aflojó. Así, de esa manera, resultaba muy delicada.

_Ahora sólo falta que también golpee a su hermano. _Era algo que, según ella, no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad. Volvió su mirada a la bandeja con las donas y la leche. Tenía que llevárselas al hermano mayor.

Estaba oscureciendo. Por reflejo, se fijó en el reloj que estaba arriba de la televisión. Seis en punto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hanabi en aquellos momentos? ¿Sentiría miedo, quizás? ¿Extrañaría a su hermana? ¿Estaría mirando la ventana, al igual que ella, preguntándose el por qué Hinata aún no llegaba?

La chiquilla de cabello castaño y ojos claros miraba atentamente al televisor, apretando una almohada a su cuerpo y llena de frustración .

—¡Tonto, Dan! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que Reiko sólo te está utilizando?!— gritó a la pantalla. En ese momento "Dan" se aproximaba para besar a "Reiko", siendo engatusado fácilmente. –Ah, los hombres- espetó, sin poder deshacerse aún de su frustración. – ¡Todos son iguales de tontos!

Echó un vistazo al reloj, viendo que ya eran las seis de la tarde. De pronto, pareció haber comprendido lo que aquello significaba.

—¡No!— volvió a alzar la voz, escuchando la canción de la telenovela cuando se acababa. —¡¿Por qué tiene que acabar ahí?! —recuperó el control nuevamente y dijo: —Bueno, al menos empezará _Operación Triunfo _y podré reírme de la fea voz de Hinamori.

Su pequeña hermana… Esperaba solamente que no tuviera ninguna clase de temor ni se estuviera preocupando mucho por ella. Tomó el recipiente y llegó hasta donde estaba Itachi, absorto en su entretenimiento. ¿Qué no se sabían de otra que estar sentados ahí, todo el día delante de la televisión?

Ella desconocía que aquellos muchachos de los cuales era niñera, eran los más guapos y populares de la ciudad, herederos de una importante familia e inmensa fortuna. Y aunque lo supiera, poco influiría en ella, que se comportaba igual para con todos. No porque un muchacho bien parecido o con más dinero le hablaría mejor que a otro, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no!

El joven continuaba callado, sólo observando hacia enfrente. Escuchó gritos, algo que de entrada la sobresaltó y provocó que brincara un poco. Lo bueno de eso era que ya había dejado la bandeja en la mesa de noche, porque si no ya estuviera buscando el trapeador para limpiar la leche regada.

Miró hacia todos lados y, de reojo, vio que el chico seguía así, inalterable. ¿Cómo podía estar así al oír tan escalofriantes gritos? Él, sin mirarla, habló en voz baja, algo que la sobresaltó más.

—Es la televisión —murmuró, casi sin mover los labios. En su voz no se encontraba ningún rastro de emoción. Nada de amabilidad. Nada de tedio. Simplemente nada. Indiferente. Esa sería. Si tendría que ponerle alguna definición a la voz de Itachi esa le quedaba perfectamente.

Fue cuando él mencionó aquello cuando ella se tranquilizó. Por instinto, se giró un poco para ver qué ocasionaba tan alarmantes sonidos. En cuanto vio un pedazo de la película en que una chica era perseguida por un desagradable hombre, eso fue lo que bastó para que se volteara de inmediato y no quisiera ver el resto. Buscar otra cosa en la cual pensar para olvidar aquello que había visto.

Si hubiera visto la otra parte en que un muchacho estaba siendo asesinado, no dormiría ea noche ni en las otras de los siguientes tres meses. Un grito desgarrador brotó de la televisión, el cual tenía un aparato que permitía que escucharas las películas o programas que vieras como si estuvieras en una sala de cine. Incluso mejor.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, tapándolo. Estuvo así por más de cinco segundos. Separó un par de dedos de su ojo para ver la expresión del muchacho. ¡No cambiaba! ¿Podía eso ser? ¿Ni un pequeño sobresalto o incomodidad llegaba a él?

Es cierto. Por lo general, los hombres no tienen que demostrar miedo o intimidación. Pero que ella recordara cuando iba al cine de pequeña, observaba cómo algunos hombres llevaban la cabeza más atrás de su asiento. Otros abrían más los ojos. Varios más hacían algún tipo de expresión que hacía notar su desagrado o afición por esas cintas.

También era verdad que se daba cuenta de que no a todos los hombres les gustaba ver gente muerta, sangre, violencia y demás cosas. A algunos les gustaba, pero con moderación. Otros eran fanáticos. Pero otros más sólo veían esa clase de filmaciones por complacer a su pareja, amigo o amiga, o algún familiar suyo.

Mas él no se inmutaba de nada de lo que sus oscuros ojos miraban.

Y sus palabras salieron sin su permiso, algo atropelladas; pero al fin y al cabo surgieron.

—¿N-no te da mi-miedo?— no especificó lo que quería decir. Su voz quedó suspendida en el aire, y pensó que él la había ignorado.

La masacre no cesaba, al contrario, parecía irse agravando cada vez más. Pero él comprendió, a pesar de que dejó a la chica con la palabra en la boca por más de cuatro minutos.

—No —respondió. Fue su simple respuesta y no agregó nada más.

Eso era de esperarse. Por más que quisiera, no podría imaginarse un muchacho como él temblando de miedo sólo por ver una película terrorífica y sangrienta.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía suponerse eso? ¿Cómo podría, siendo ella una fiel seguidora del _Rey León_, de diversos documentales sobre problemática del calentamiento global, o películas que cuentan historias verdaderas y que saltaba del susto a la menor provocación?

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la bandeja de donas al muchacho. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha movió la cabeza en forma negativa, tomó el control remoto rápidamente y apagó la pantalla. En cuanto él se levantó del sillón, Hinata se sintió del tamaño de una hormiga. Él fácil medía 1.78 metros.

Vestía pantalón negro y camiseta de igual color, con unos raros pero a la vez interesantes estampados. Levantó su mano izquierda y miró la hora en su reloj Fossil. Hurgó en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas llaves.

En ese mismo momento llegó Sasuke con otra ropa. Un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca formaban parte de su nuevo conjunto. La camisa blanca le sentaba muy bien a su pálida piel, mientras que el pantalón lo hacía lucir igualmente bien. No por nada eran Uchiha.

Sasuke hizo un ligero movimiento, como un asentimiento de cabeza. Caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

¿Qué irían a hacer? ¿Cuándo habían decidido salir? Sin duda, Hinata aún no estaba preparada para una responsabilidad tan grande como lo implicaba cuidar de dos jóvenes. La señora Mikoto no le había informado mucho de lo que tenía que hacer, sólo la cuestionó con un par de preguntas y listo.

No sabía qué hacer en esos casos. Si bien, era una adolescente y todo, desconocía cómo se comportaban los jóvenes que tenían una vida social muy solicitada. Ella había tenido que crecer más rápido que los niños de su edad. Tenía que hacerse responsable para cuidar de su hermana Hanabi.

—¿A dónde va-van?— alcanzó a preguntar, antes de que éstos cerraran la puerta tras de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a verle, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta que dejaban a alguien en casa. Antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra, Hinata se adelantó:

—¿Puedo ir con u-ustedes? —inquirió, viendo a ver dónde había dejado su mochila. En aquellos instantes tenía que pensar muy rápido, olvidándose de su timidez por una vez en su vida.

—Eres la niñera —respondió Sasuke serio.

La Hyuuga sonrió suavemente. Agarró su mochila entre sus manos y salió tan vertiginosamente como le fue posible; en parte porque no quería atrasarlos más y por la otra para que no se arrepintieran de haberla llevado.

Iba tras ellos, custodiándolos. Al salir, examinó que la casa era fenomenal por dentro y por fuera. El jardín ofrecía una hermosa vista. Había diversos tipos de flores y árboles que le daban un aspecto único y distinguido a la mansión.

Estaba viendo cosas que no había visto cuando llegó. El nerviosismo no la dejó pensar ni mirar con claridad a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba un poco más calmada, podía vislumbrar lo que con anterioridad le había pasado inadvertido.

El sonido de una alarma la distrajo. Un flamante spider rojo abarcaba una parte de la entrada del gran caserón y llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de que en esa zona exclusiva de la ciudad era normal ver automóviles tan espléndidos.

Aunque su información sobre carros era prácticamente escasa, a simple vista se miraba que ése modelo costaba más que un ojo de la cara. Cuando era más chica, paseaba por las calles con su padre en un lujoso carro, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas… A duras penas tenía una bicicleta.

El tener cosas materiales poco le importaba. Para ella, lo que realmente contaba era que se hallaba con salud y estaba con su hermana. Lo demás venía solo. El dinero se obtiene de trabajo. Y bueno, trabajo ya tenía, gracias a Dios.

Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Se mordió la lengua y optó por no hablar. Ella debía cuidarlos, no cuestionarlos.

Hinata esperó a que ellos subieran primero. Se le hacía una falta de educación treparse en el auto cuando éste no era de ella y cuando llevaba menos de un día de conocer al propietario.

Sasuke rodeó el carro y subió en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y no le importó lo que sucediera fuera del automóvil. Sacó su celular y revisó su bandeja de entrada de mensajes con desgana.

Itachi dejó la puerta abierta para que su niñera entrara y se acomodara en el asiento trasero. No es que fuera un gesto de amabilidad o cortesía, sino ¿cómo iba a subirse ella después de que él lo hiciera?

—Sube— indicó.

La chica agradeció y se apresuró en apartar el cinturón de seguridad para poder pasar con libertad. En cuanto Itachi encendió el carro, la música de Radiohead se dejó escuchar.

Sujetó el cinturón para ponérselo cuando el spider arrancó a toda velocidad. Aquello provocó que Hinata se golpeara en la cabeza contra la ventana, cosa que le advirtió que debía tener cuidado; porque ellos no avisaban algo así como: **Agárrate fuerte**.

Sobó la zona afectada, tomó nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso. Suspiró y miró hacia fuera del auto. En cuestión de poco tiempo habían cruzado muchas calles. La voz indiferente de Itachi se oyó y ella posó la vista al frente, viendo a los dos hermanos.

—Pasarás por tu novia.— pareció haber preguntado, sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente, como buen conductor. Manejaba a una velocidad increíble, pero no por eso era irresponsable.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sin comentar nada; a medida que subía el volumen del sonido. La música estaba a todo volumen. Tal parecía que a ninguno de los Uchiha les molestaba eso. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos a sus oídos y los tapó. Si no hacía eso, pensaba que sus tímpanos de un momento a otro iban a estallar.

Decidió mirar las casas para distraerse. Mas lo único que observaba era que, al pasar ellos, varias chicas se quedaban mirando hacia la dirección en que iban. Por su mente no pasó que ella comenzaría a ser la chica más envidiada por estar en compañía de ellos dos.

_Me pregunto si mirarán al coche o a ellos._

El caso es que por las partes por donde pasaban, llamaban la atención y mucho. Itachi fue disminuyendo la velocidad por una avenida que parecía que vivía gente acomodada. Es decir, no era pobre pero tampoco rica. Algo así como posición social media superior.

Se estacionó en un lugar que parecía estar reservado para ellos. Hinata miró alternativamente a los chicos, en espera de una reacción. No hizo falta de una ya que, a instantes de haber detenido el coche, una chica de cabello rosa salió a su encuentro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: He decidido poner este fic en partes. Este era la mitad de otro capítulo, pero lo dividí. Los capítulos serán algo cortos, pero puedo hacer una que otra excepción. Me he mal acostumbrado a hacer los capítulos de este fic cortos aunque después vendrá la diversión. Ya sabrán lo que la falta de inspiración trae y otras cosas pendientes por hacer. Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado poner tan rápido, pero luego pondré los que tengo en mente :3.**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, respondo a los reviews:**

**LennaParis: **Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de dejar un review :). A mí me gustaría hacerlos un poquitín más largos, pero el tiempo nunca me ayuda T.T. ¿Hinata es rara? Bueno, sí, se va a su mundo cada vez que tiene oportunidad... Así también soy yo :3.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Agárrate Amy, que más adelante habrá situaciones embarazosas y divertidas :). ¿Te puedo llamar Amy?

**Hyuuga: **Gracias, me alegra que lo consideres así :D

**adrifernan19: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :).

**Camila: **¿Tú estarías feliz en su lugar? ¡Yo igual! Quisiera cuidar a esos dos bellos muchachos y llevarlos a la cama... a dormir. Gracias por comprender, y sí todo mundo tiene problemas 6.6; aunque a mi edad no debería preocuparme tanto... ¿Qué haré cuando tenga cuarenta? Ni imaginarlo.

**kibou-chan2: **Me alegra que te guste :) Muchos saludos.

**Kaorii-chan: **Sí, faltó acción, pero habrá en otros capítulos. Mmm, podría decirse que estos son de transición. No con mucha acción, pero deben ponerse. Saludillos :-).

**beautifulGirl100: **Agradezco tu sinceridad :). La verdad, yo no acostumbro poner SasuHina en los primeros capítulos, más bien lo pongo cuando ya están más avanzados. Gracias por tu comentario :).

**Sayuri Koitsumi: **Eres muy linda n.n. Hinata deberá fajarse muy bien los pantalones para que los Uchiha le obedezcan :P. Espero que estés bien. Hasta luego :).

**Girl-Darkness: **Sip, Hinata y su timidez. Ese rasgo de su personalidad es característico de ella. Gracias por tu review. Saludos :).

**koste: **Muchas gracias por comprender :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque no sea muy largo.

**angela-hinata: **Parece que me gusta la mala vida xD. Aunque creo que seguiré con mis fics y publicaré más one-shot en cuanto pueda :). Sep, me gusta Aiko-chan n.n. Gracia por tu comment. ¡Un abrazo!

**love-isaq: **Jojojo, lo que hará Hinata es un misterio jojo. Me alegra que te guste :D

**Lea Sabaku No: **Tranquila, Hanabi está muy entretenida. Jaja, a Sasuke se le dará leche fría por contestarle a Hinata :P. Te cuidas. Y espero poder continuar pronto.

**helenhr: **Gracias :). Que Itachi y Sasuke tengan niñera me parece... divertido :P. Saludos.

**Angel de una Ala: **Paciencia, paciencia. Que mi paso de tortuga es lentísimo para esas cosas, aunque puede que me agarre la loquera y ahí si ya estuvo. Saludines.

**AngiieHyuuga: **Mi mamá, al salir de Karate cuando era chica, me compraba unos danoninos para crecer grande y fuerte *.*. ¿Matemáticas? A mí la rama del álgebra :).

**pAuL1Naa***: **Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado. Te cuidas mucho n.n y gracias por tus ánimos.

**Sthela: **Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí otro capítulo más. Saludos y besos *.*.

**flordezereso: **Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque te confieso que no me gustaría desaparecerme... Gracias, me encuentro mejor. El estrés siempre anda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero es mejor controlarlo y no hacerle mucho caso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra tener personas con las cuales puedo contar n.n. Te cuidas :).

**ayu-chaan: **Jaja en eso está Hinata. En atreverse más, a pesar de que tenga una personalidad tímida desde chiquilla. Considero que no es muy fácil cambiar tu forma de ser de un día a otro, aunque tampoco es imposible. Pero si Hinata tratará de no ser tan tímida, eso sí. Me alegra saber tu opinión :). Besos.

**kaila maya the wather: **Gracias por seguir la historia :D

**layill: **Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste y que tengas paciencia a mi forma tan lenta de actualizar :)

**_Hina: **Síp, aún la sigo. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**busu: **Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario n__n.

**Hime-hinata-Uchihas: **Mucho gusto leerte, Nathalia n.n. Yo soy Aiko (me llamo Yazmín, suelen decirme Yazz) Puedes llamarme como quieras n_n. Gracias por tu comment, te cuidas mucho :).

**kanako: **Jeje, ya por fin la continue. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n.

**Daiia: **Tiernos e inocentes Uchiha. ¿Suena lindo, no? Me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia n///n. Pues creo que ninguno de los dos es un pan... Pero como se antoja comérselos. Te cuidas mucho y besos :).

**Dara-chan!: ¡**Muchas gracias, me halaga que te guste como escribo n__n! Eh... Le quité los amigos a Hinata por que ella según en esta historia no tiene amigos hombres... Bueno, luego te explico mejor por que ya me tengo que ir.

Hasta luego, se cuidan mucho. ¡Los quiero!

Dios los bendiga.

**_Aiko Amori_**

**Edito: **

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que se la pasen excelente y todos sus deseos se cumplan :D**


End file.
